Rise Against
by XxAxylxX
Summary: Life has weird way of changing things on you doesn't it? That's what happened to these two. They were semi-normal, aside form the weird obsessions that once were fantasies and are now realities. "The Fellowship just walked out of the ocean, Ash!"


**Hey everyone! So like I promised, I am writing my first ever Fanfiction…on LORD OF THE RINGS!**

**I don't own anything, obviously.**

**Okay, I know, I know…guys aren't known for writing fanfictions where people get dropped into Middle Earth, but I will be writing from a girl and a GUY'S perspective.**

**This also isn't "Mary-sue" crap, FYI!**

**This may contain the following:**

**Cursing (hardly any though)**

**XXX**

_-Bradi- *Bray-dee*_

The distant laughter of my little sister's friends' echoed down the halls and to my room. Of course her stupid friends would be here at 9:00 am on a Sunday freaking morning! The one day when I don't have to get my lazy butt up and get to school or a soccer game!

Moaning, I pulled my blanket over my head and moaned into my pillow. Why? Why me? I have to be cursed with a stupid little sister that is _obsessed_ with Paramore and is constantly drooling over fantasies she has involving Robert Pattinson…or _Patterson. _Whatever the hell it is…

I, if you ask my opinion, think she is just trying to fit in with her other girls at her junior high. Truthfully, she hates Robert's guts; but goes along with it for Jackie and Sabrina, the idiotic girls in the other room.

Rolling of my bed and heavily landing on my feet, I staggered my way down the hall to Ashlynn's familiar door; a poster of a giant blue eye with a black tear running out of the corner.

I never said she was normal, did I?

The door vibrated as I pounded my fist of it, and I heard the other two girls giggle and hiss, "Open it! I wanna see your cute brother!" I felt nauseous.

"Ugh, what do you want, Bradi?" she scoffed.

"For your posse and their leader to pipe down and let me sleep..." I mumbled my voice thick with sleep.

"We aren't being loud! Maybe you should have gotten up and out of bed before they came." That was my sister's amazingly amazing logic.

"It's alright, Ashlynn, if your brother wants us to leave him alone, we will." Jackie said, batting her eyelashes and twisting her long bleached hair between her fingers.

One they were gone, Ashy said, "He has a major crush on you. I think that's the only reason she's my "friend". Anyway…get outta my room! You'll get your man germs in my oxygen!" and with that, she promptly slammed her door in my face.

Shrugging, I slowly made my way to the bathroom door and locked the door behind; leaning on the cold, marble counter.

My head throbbed and my limbs screamed at me as I turned the shiny knobs in the shower on the hottest level.

Even the tiny water droplets hitting my body hurt like hell!

Wrapping the towel around my waist afterwards, I made my way down the stairs to the living room where my parents were.

My dad is a doctor and my mom is a blood spatter chick at Miami Homicide. **(I don't think that's a real thing. I got it off of Dexter)**

Cayden Todd was his name. He had a full head of deep mahogany hair and green eyes. My dad was an amazing athlete; played football, baseball, and soccer. Went to Yale and was accepted to Stanford but declined. He married my mother when he was twenty four a year before he graduated. They lived in New York for a few years in an apartment building. Eventually, they saved enough and moved to Miami, Florida. We have a three story beach house and go to a local high school a half an hour away.

Madelyn Todd is my mother's name. She had long golden hair that just sweeps her tailbone and bright blue eyes. She was a cheerleader for three years before she moved away to college, where she met my dad. The rest is basically the same as my dad's story.

Their lives were perfect. No doubt about it. They were envied by most of their friends, but they couldn't seem to figure out why. Sometimes I wonder if they just play dumb or they genuinely are oblivious to their friend's jealousy.

"Hey, kid!" my dad got up from his armchair and ruffled my already messed up hair.

"It-it already looks like crap, dad, what more do you want from it?" I asked as his long fingers got tangled in the long masses of unruly black hair.

"Bradi, get a haircut, would you?" Ashy joked, stuffing more of her syrup saturated waffle into her perpetually moving mouth. "And maybe go to the gym if you're gonna walk around shirtless."

I just sneered, and snatched a coke out of the refrigerator.

"Or a tan…" she hummed, scratching at her thick curly hair. It was true, every comment about her hair being fire. And her eyes being ice. She has long fiery red curly hair, and almost cobalt eyes. She has the palest complexion and is super skinny. I'll go to hell for saying this probably, but if she wasn't my sister…I would date her. Again, I am probably sinning here, but she has a massive chest. No lie. And she's only fourteen!

Me? Well I have chin length straight black hair and green ice for eyes. I'm unusually pale and I do have muscle, despite what stupid little sisters say. Am I skinny? Yes, quite. That doesn't stop me from being an athlete. Some say I am not that sort of material…I say go to hell.

On top of being an athlete, I am a musician. I write my own music and I sing. I own three guitars; one electric and two acoustic. I also play the drums, but I suck at them.

"Well your mother and I are off to work. Behave!" Dad warned us, kissing Ash's forehead and petting down my stray hairs.

After the click of the door locking and the sound of their SUV driving away, my sister and I shared a look and then nodded.

"But I'm naked!" I whined, jumping up and minding my, err, areas. She frowned.

"Then get some clothes of, dude! Jeez, are you that helpless?"

"Jerk," I muttered and hobbled up the stairs, ran to my room, and threw on some skinny jeans and a band shirt.

I slid down the banister of our stairs and landed perfectly, over accentuating my landing.

We went out the back door and jogged down the bay area to the bridge we had a "secret hideout" that we've had since we were eight.

Ashlynn frantically shoved sand out of the way as I flattened down an area we would eventually lay our belongings on.

It was out large trunk. The navy blue trunk with a gilded lock on the front, and a silver trim…It held our Lord of the Rings trilogy well, everything!

The books, the movies, their pictures, printed out Wikipedia pages on their bios, and a laptop we charged every other night.

"Set up The Fellowship of the Ring. I'll get the _other _things." I whispered, crawling over to the edge of our sacred sanctuary.

Digging up one more box, I brought out various foods we replenished every day before school. Also, I brought out candles with the character's names carved into each one and formed a circle around us. Ashy and I were strong believers in the supernatural and kinda did this as a joke thinking that is we "truly believed" we would one day summon the characters. Not the actors, the real deal. All of this…it was a tradition for us to do whenever we could. Everything we own meant so much to us. We knew it was probably unhealthy for our brains or some crap like that…but we enjoyed it. So shut up! Lighting them, we began out marathon.

-HOURS LATER-

We were in the middle of the Return of the King when it happened…

The giant wave that swept over our stuff and took it into the ocean…

The wave that drenched my little sister and I head to toe in salty water and stole our stuff.

Huge tears rolled down our eyes as our treasures were taken into the deep blue abyss.

"Bradi!" Ash cried out, the tears stopping.

I saw her boney finger point at something. Something shiny, golden, and familiar. A…ring? I reached for it and examined it.

Exactly like the one in LOTR! Well, it could've been a wedding ring, but it didn't matter. Our belonging were swept away by the sea and left this in return. It matters not, now. It was close enough and the only thing we have left of our collection.

"Ummm, is that supposed to happen?" I looked and saw that the candle-ring that surrounded us was…still burning through the wick?

Impossible! The wave should've taken them! Or at least put out the small flames…

Then, the weirdest thing ever happened. The flames turned white to blue to black over and over before letting out a shill squeal and exploding.

The candles were gone and all that was left was a black circle around us with strange-almost Elvish -scrawls written in.

I tried to scuff the ring, but the markings stayed put.

"We need to go. Now!" I hissed and sprinted away from the sanctuary and to our house, Ashlynn hot on my heels.

We pushed the backdoors open and fell to the carpeted ground, our chests burning, and our brains jumbled.

"What. Was. That!" I screamed looking at the ceiling!

Ashlynn shhh'd me and said I need to calm the heck down.

I shook my head, "I'm taking another shower and am forgetting everything that happened."

-THAT NIGHT-

I sat in my bed and stared out of my window at the ocean.

The moonlight casted beautiful shimmers on the black water; I saw every ripple.

My eyelids drooped as I glanced at the digital clock that read 11:59.

Great…

As I was about to lay down, I casted one more look at the water and did all I could not to scream.

The water created a giant whirlpool and the sky turned a sickening yellow color; like an old bruise.

Waves crashed against each other around the brim of the whirlpool and I could hear it from my room.

My eyes traitorously looked over to where our dead hideout was, and saw it glowing.

The ring, which I kept in my drawer, vibrated as if trying to get out on the heavy wood.

My first thought were: "Get Ashlynn!"

And I did just that.

Pushing my way into her room I shoved her and hissed at her to look outside.

When she did, I covered her mouth and told her to come outside with me.

"Okay, genius, when there is a freaky storm outside you stay INDOORS! You don't go outside in the middle it!"

I glared and dragged her out to the windy night and pointed to the glowing underside of the bridge.

She screamed and it echoed for a few minutes. Not seconds…minutes.

Then it all stopped and went back to normal.

The ring I held in my available hand stopped.

We were left gasping.

And that was when nine heads poked out of the ocean.

Slowly they walked out of the water and up to us.

They stopped about fifty feet from us.

"Uh…hi?" I said, laughing nervously.

Shit!

XXX

**Did you like it? I worked really hard on it and it is my first.**

**Please be nice,**

**R&R!**


End file.
